


you bring me warmth

by mermistia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day, ah fuck i hate this part, alright uhh, i physically can’t rewrite this again or i WILL die, i’m not rlly happy w/ how this turned out but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: They’re so excited over something so small.It makes sense, River thinks, considering it’s something that Ly’s never seen before.Something they’ve read about, yes, known about forever, but neverexperienced.He wonders if Jeremy was ever this excited on his first snow day.





	you bring me warmth

**Author's Note:**

> riverway,, soft

They’re so excited over something so small. 

It makes sense, River thinks, considering it’s something that Ly’s never seen before. 

Something they’ve read about, yes, known about forever, but never _experienced._

He wonders if Jeremy was ever this excited on his first snow day. 

River can’t help but stare a little, smiling at Ly as they bounce happily, fingers tapping frantically on the windowsill. It takes a few seconds before he realises it’s a song, but he still can’t tell which one, leaning closer as Ly starts to hum along with it. 

“What are you singing?”

Ly looks up at him with an almost embarrassed grin, like they had barely realised that River could hear them. “I made it up. You like it?

River hums along with them as best he can without knowing the tune, lacing his fingers through theirs. “It’s pretty. Like you.”

Ly snorts, raising an eyebrow, and River grins back. 

“What are you thinking?”

There’s a pause, a slight hesitation before Ly breaks into a wider smile and speaks. “Can we go outside?” They lean forwards, one hand tracing the path of the snowflakes on the window as they jump a little, biting their lip in excitement. _It’s so cute,_ River thinks with a soft flutter in his heart, and he squeezes their hand tighter as they bury their face into their hoodie, smiling at him widely. “Please?”

“Of course we can. ...On the condition that you dress warmer, because you’ll be freezing if you go outside like that.”

Ly frowns. “We don’t feel the cold.”

“We do now that we’re human,” River replies, flicking a finger against Ly’s nose, grinning when they mock biting at it. “I don’t think Jeremy’s going to be very impressed if we both catch hypothermia.”

“He’s probably out there with Michael and Christine in just his cardigan,” Ly says almost in deadpan, but they stick their tongue out at him and pull a coat on all the same, pulling gloves out of the pocket and throwing them at River with a wink. “You need those more than me. You’re always so cold.”

“Lyceum, if that’s supposed to be a hit on my personality, I swear-”

“Hey, I’d never. Your personality is just so soft and adorable, how could I ever insult it?” Ly grins as River rolls his eyes with a smile, and they reach up to pull a scarf off of the shelf above them, sending the pile of hats and gloves next to it cascading onto their head. “Shit.”

River laughs, flicking a glove off of Ly’s head with one hand as Ly glares up at him. “Always so graceful. You ready?”

Ly pulls their scarf tighter around their neck. “Born ready. This is going to be awesome.”

* * *

“This is the worst.”

River snorts, balling up a snowball in his hand and hiding it behind his back. “You’re the one who wanted to come out here.”

“And I am regretting it very much. Can we go back inside?”

“We literally _just_ came out.”

Ly huffs, folding their arms across their chest. “But it’s cold. And you took my gloves.”

“You _gave_ me your gloves, you shit. Do you want them back?” There’s a short silence as Ly glares ahead at him with an expression that doesn’t fully mask the amusement behind it, and River blinks snow out of his eyes impatiently, letting the snowball in his hand fall apart and hit the ground. “Come here.”

Ly sticks their tongue out, taking a seat on a snow covered log behind them. “_You_ come _here._”

“You just live to be difficult, don’t you?” 

“It’s part of my charm.” Ly pushes the scarf around their neck down a little, their mouth curving into a smile as River sits next to them. “Know what else is part of my charm?”

“No idea. Why don’t you show me?” River says, and suddenly Ly is kissing him, hot and cold and sudden and expected all at once, and he leans into the touch, reaching up and lacing his hands through their hair. His eyes flutter closed as he holds them, shielding them against the snow swirling around them both, and he pulls Ly in closer, their scarf scratching against his neck as the distance between them closes and disappears. 

“Guess what,” Ly murmurs softly against his lips, their breath a contradictory warm to the cold snow as they speak. 

River opens his mouth to respond, pulling away from the embrace just a little, and he hears Ly let out a short laugh before his jaw drops when he feels something cold hit his face, sliding down his nose and over his cheeks. Ly laughs again, louder this time, and River realises with a short burst of surprise that Ly tricked him, soft kisses used as a disguise for an attack. “_Really?_” He reaches up to wipe the last drops of snow from his face, blinking as Ly smiles back at him happily. 

“Really.”

River lets his mouth twist into a warning grin, his low whisper of “_don’t start something you can’t finish_” being cut off with a shriek as Ly pulls him forwards by the shirt, dumping a handful of snow under the collar and onto his skin. “Lyceum!”

“What?” Ly pushes another handful of snow into his face and jumps to their feet, skidding and skating over the ice as they struggle to stay upright. They let out a surprised yelp when River catches their hand, pulling them backwards and sending them spinning uncontrollably into his arms before Ly can so much as blink. 

“Hey,” River says, pressing a quick kiss to their forehead. It takes a few seconds for Ly to adjust their position to be able to look up, and River takes the opportunity to slip his hands under their coat, pressing his damp gloves to their skin, and he bites his lip to hold back a smile when they shriek and let out an irritated whine, pushing against his chest half-heartedly. “Oh, come on. You deserved that.”

Ly answers him with a kiss, pressing their cold lips to River’s somehow warm ones, and River feels them take his hand in theirs, squeezing it tight. 

“Inside,” they mumble against his lips, breathing softly, and River pulls them towards the house without opening his eyes, relying on his memory of the garden to guide them there. He fumbles with the door handle, wrenching his hand from Ly’s grasp to pull at it impatiently, ignoring Ly’s soft laughter when his snow-covered hand slides off of it almost immediately. 

The door swings open finally, and River falls, leaning backwards against it too heavily, too harshly. 

He hits the ground with a thump, the breath leaving his lungs when Ly falls down on top of him, laughing brightly against his chest as they shake snow from their hair. They smile down at him breathlessly, cupping the back of his neck and titling his head up to make his eyes meet theirs. “Well, that was smooth.”

“Shut up. Warm clothes and a movie?”

“Warm clothes and a movie.”

* * *

Ly isn’t relaxed. River can tell by the way they’re holding themself, the way they keep pressing their body into him, pulling the blanket closer around themself as they change their position.

“Are you okay?”

Ly makes a small noise of discomfort, shifting in their seat slightly as they wrap their arms tighter around River, leaning in to rest their head on his shoulder with a sigh. “Yeah.”

River squints down at them, raising his eyebrows. “You’re still cold, aren’t you?” 

Ly frowns. “No, I’m fine.”

“_Lyceum._”

“...A little.” 

River sighs too, a sound of fake annoyance, pressing a kiss into Ly’s hair, his hands gripping at the blanket to pull it tighter around them. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Ly shrugs, tilting their head up for another kiss, and they melt into the touch when River complies, moving themself into River’s lap with a happy smile. “Well, I’m definitely warmer now.”

River grins, dropping the blanket in favour of holding onto Ly instead. “Is that so?”

“Mm. Must be something about you being an eternal ray of sunshine.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it. That’s definitely...” River trails off as Ly kisses him again, their hands gripping the sides of his face, and he pushes his body up into them, holding onto their sides tightly. Strands of Ly’s hair fall down, brushing against his forehead, and River shakes them away, his hands travelling to touch Ly’s back, holding them in place. The noise of the movie on the screen behind them fades away, becoming white noise in the background, and River keeps his focus on Ly, on Ly’s face so close to his, on Ly’s hands on his body, on Ly’s lips pressed hard against his, sending spirals of warmth through every part of him. 

“I think I like snow days,” Ly says, voice low as they break the kiss for a split second before diving back in, and River smiles against them. 

“I think I like you.”

“Works out pretty well, since I like you too.”

“Really? Better than snow days?”

“Really. Better than everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> i proofread but it’s like 1:30am and im tired as shit so-


End file.
